Just Call my Name
by Dommi-chan
Summary: Karaoke plus Ken and Iori not getting along still times Mimi and Hikari = a chance for a dialogue to be established


Just Call My Name  
A really dumb Digimon Fic  
By Dommi-chan  
  
  
Okay, there's totally no point to this, except I like the song and I can't really understand how   
Ken and Iori go from barely speaking to being okay with each other so quickly. Digidestined-gumi   
are owned by Toei and Saban, "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" is owned by Ashford and Simpson,   
but I'm going by the Marvin Gaye/Tammi Terrel version. Drivel warning, and I don't know why   
everyone's singing American music either…probably because it's easier for me to type   
out. ^_^;;; Anyways, read read!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day had been nice. Unseasonably warm, sunny, and bright; Yagami Hikari could not   
have wished for a better day for her birthday party. After all, a girl only turns thirteen once. All of   
her friends were gathered together in celebration of the event. Even Mimi had flown in from   
America for the occasion. The day had been filled of fun and laughter, from the movies they had   
watched, to the cake and presents, to dinner at Hikari's favorite restaurant, which is what they   
were currently taking part in.  
  
Well…for the most part, anyway.  
  
Kari sighed as she looked at the table she and her friends had been seated at. Everyone was   
paired off, holding conversations and just having a generally good time. Except for two people.   
Two people who had little choice but to work together, more often than not under heavy protest,   
and refused to speak other than that.  
  
Hida Iori. Ichijouji Ken.  
  
Iori still couldn't forgive Ken for his days as the Digimon Kaiser. Ken still couldn't get past   
patronizing Iori. The two more or less had a mutual agreement to stay out of the   
other's way. Sure, she had tried to get them to talk, and she wasn't alone in her efforts. For   
some reason, pride most likely, the pair just refused to mend fences and open communication.  
  
"Ne…Hikari? Have you been listening to me?" Hikari jumped. She had just ignored   
Mimi's whole story due to her musings.  
  
"Anou…gomen Mimi. My mind was elsewhere for a moment…."  
  
"I can see that." Mimi glanced over to where 'Hikari had been looking. "Say…what is with   
those two anyway? I mean, all of us are friends here but for them. Why can't they bring themselves   
to at least attempting to get along?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Mimi." Just then, a man stepped up to a   
microphone on the stage at the front of the restaurant.  
  
"Your attention please! Due to unforseen circumstances, our regularly scheduled   
entertainment for the evening will not be able to perform." All of the patrons groaned; Hideo's   
was famous for the comedy acts they featured on Saturdays. "However…in place we will be   
holding an impromptu karaoke contest, with a prize of a two thousand yen gift certificate. Sign-  
ups start in a couple minutes!"   
  
Mimi got a wicked smile on her face, and looked from Iori to Ken and back a few times.   
"Hikari…come with me for a moment? I have an idea…." Hikari looked puzzled for a moment,   
then smiled as understanding set in. She got up and followed Mimi over to where the sign up   
sheet was.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Friday…I'm in love!" The audience clapped and cheered as the girl finished her number.   
So far, it had been a pretty good contest, without the usual really bad singers one thinks of when   
the word "karaoke" gets mention. Hikari was getting impatient as she waited for her and Mimi's   
plans to go into action. She looked at Mimi who winked at her and nodded. _'Oh, I hope this   
doesn't blow up in our faces....'_ she thought as the emcee stepped back on the stage.   
  
"That was Yamamoto Misao with 'Friday I'm in Love.' Give her another hand folks!" The   
audience applauded again, as the man read his list. "And next up we have Hida Iori and Ichijouji Ken!"   
  
Ken choked on his tea.  
  
Iori froze in the middle of raising a mouthful of food.  
  
The other Digidestined were dead silent, and turned to stare at the two.  
  
"All right! Come on guys, show everyone what you've got!!!!" Daisuke had a habit of   
being more enthusiastic than was healthy; apparently, this was not an exception to his rule.   
  
Miyako nodded eagerly. "Come on guys, it IS Hikari's birthday celebration. Go up there and strut your stuff!"  
  
Ken eyed Iori. Iori eyed Ken back.   
  
"Last call, for Hida Iori and Ichijouji Ken?"   
  
Ken shrugged. _'What can it hurt? Besides, it is Hikari's party, she'll be disappointed if we   
don't.'_ Ken got up slowly and started making his way to the stage.   
  
Iori sighed. _'Well if he's going, then I have to go too. There's no way I'm letting HIM   
show me up. I guess I should be more charitable…this is a party after all. Besides, it might just   
be fun.'_ Iori pushed his chair back with another sigh and began his walk up to the spotlights.  
  
"GO IORI! GO KEN!"  
  
"Ganbette ne, guys!!!"  
  
"Wai! Let's go!"  
  
Iori blinked under the bright lights, as Ken wordlessly handed him a microphone. Iori   
stared blankly at Ken for a moment, and then placed the 'mic in his hands.   
  
"Ah here they are! Presenting Ichijouji Ken and Hida Iori, singing 'Ain't No Mountain High   
Enough.' Take it away guys!"  
  
A slow piano and guitar riff began as Ken and Iori got a brief look of fear on their faces.   
Iori was the first to recover and looked at the screen.  
  
**Iori**  
Listen to me---  
  
At the sound of Iori's voice, Ken snapped out of his reverie. _'When I find out who did   
this…'_  
  
**Iori**  
Ain't no mountain high,  
Ain't no valley low,  
Ain't no river wide enough, no no….  
  
Ken opened his mouth to sing the next verse.  
  
**Ken**  
If you need me, call me.  
No matter where you are---  
No matter how far.  
  
**Iori  
**Don't worry, yeah.  
  
**Ken**  
Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry…  
You don't have to worry.  
  
"Wow…they actually sound really good together…who'd have guessed?" Taichi said. Jyou and Izzy nodded in agreement.  
  
**Both **  
'Cause you know that there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
To keep me from getting to you, yeah.  
  
Iori glanced at Ken while they were singing, obviously getting more into it. _'You   
know…this really isn't so bad…in fact, I'm kind-of having fun up here with him….'_  
  
**Iori**  
Remember the day, I set you free?  
I told you, "You could always count on me, yeah."  
From that day on I made a vow,   
I'll be there when you want me someway, somehow.  
  
Ken was smiling now. _'I don't believe it…he actually sounds like he means that....'_ Ken felt   
his smile get even wider as the chorus began again.  
  
**Both**  
'Cause you know that there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
To keep me from getting to you, yeah.  
  
**Iori  
**Whoa....  
**   
Ken**  
No wind, no rain, or winter's cold---  
Can stop me now!  
  
**Iori**  
No, no never!  
  
Hikari looked over to Mimi. She couldn't believe it was actually working! Mimi just   
winked and flashed her a thumbs up.  
  
**Ken**  
Because you are my friend!  
  
**Iori**  
If you're ever in trouble,  
I'll be there on the double,  
Just send for me....   
  
**Both**  
Oh yeah!  
  
They had been singing to one another for a while now, smiling at each other and putting   
more and more emphasis into the words.  
  
**Ken**  
My love is alive, deep down in my heart,   
Although we are miles apart!  
**  
Iori**  
If you ever need a helping hand…   
I'll be there on the double, just as fast as I can!  
  
**Both**   
Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,   
Ain't no river wide enough,  
  
**Ken**   
To keep me from getting to you, yeah!  
  
**Both**   
Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,   
Ain't no river wide enough,  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough....  
  
The room broke into a wild round of applause as they finished, their fellow Digidestined   
giving them a standing ovation. Iori gave Ken a bashful smile, and Ken grinned back. They   
bowed to their audience and stepped down to rejoin their friends.  
  
"You guys that rocked!" Takeru exclaimed as they sat back down. The other kids all agreed, and complimented the pair. (Sora even whistled a few times.)  
  
"Well…thanks T.K....it was…fun." Iori looked a bit sheepishly at Ken.  
  
Ken smiled down at Iori. "It was, wasn't it?" Ken paused for a moment, and noted the expectant stares on the faces of Hikari and Mimi. _ 'So THAT'S who did for this...and I'm pretty sure I have a good idea why....'_  
  
"Anou...Ken? I don't think...I don't think I'd mind singing along with you again sometime...if you don't either of course."  
  
Ken's smile widened, and he stared right back at the two girls. "Just call my name, Iori, and I'll be there."  
  


*~* OWARI *~*  
  


A/N: Yeah okay this wasn't so hot, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. And btw yes I changed the words to the song...this isn't meant to be a YAOI fic, so all the "babes" and "loves" and "girls" had to go. (Just don't tell anyone k? I don't feel like getting sued.)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
